The Untold Story of Wendy Darling
by Chany73
Summary: Wendy Darling is left alone, starving and near homeless with an abusive father when her pregnant mother and younger brother die in a tragic tram accident. PLEASE REVIEW :) x
1. Chapter 1

My feet winced in the cold as I trudged through the snow and ice. It was becoming more and more like Christmas, a painful reminder. The smell of Christmas hams and evergreen was coming from every which direction, something to remind me even more so of my mother.

Tiny Nana nestled into my arms. We were returning from the homeless shelter's daily feed to the poor. Our house had become even more run down then last year, mould eating away at every plank, the roof caving in, almost every window smashed beyond recognition.

Maybe it wouldn't be like this is mother and John were still alive. Maybe my life could have been carefree and joyful. But now, I was living practically alone, having to take care of myself, with little company of a stray puppy, Nana, and my unresponsive, substance abusing father. Now days, he just lies there, like a mannequin. Incapable of life, and yet somehow, still breathing. He leaves for "work" at 8pm, and on return smells of vomit and alcohol. Being beaten isn't a new tradition either.

I cautiously crawl in through the window, and tip toe upstairs. I have very few possessions left. A photo of the family, a small sewing kit, two blankets, two dresses, a nightie, my mother's comb, my brother's favourite teddy, a cup, a plate and of course the most basic cutlery (a knife, fork and spoon). My favourite possession would have to be my book of fairy tales.

Every night, I wrap Nana and I up in a blanket and I read to her, and we fall asleep cuddled together on the floor. It's nice. Something so normal in a world this twisted. And every night before I fall asleep, I look over to the window for some reason. And every night, I am reminded why it is I check.

It is the shadow of a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The mysterious silhouette makes me feel at peace in my environment, for reasons I don't quite understand. Maybe it is the recurrence of the character, the reliability of him always being there just as I fall asleep. Maybe one day my friendly shadow will rely on me, maybe one day…

It was then I heard a loud thump and sobbing. I sprung up in my seat and gave Nana a rather nasty surprise.

I see a boy, perhaps a little older than I am. With short, scruffy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His face is simply covered in dirt, and he barely has any clothes on. He is tanned, with a muscly build.

"Um, excuse me, but why are you crying?" I asked as politely as I could

"I'm not crying!" He whimpered, pushing the tears from his face, "My eyes… are leaking."

"Oh, of course." I giggled " Well, please do tell me what is the matter?"

"I can't find it!" He moaned

"Find what?" I questioned

"My shadow!" He pointed out as if it were obvious "The stupid thing escaped when I came to listen to stories! I simply can't find it ANYWHERE!"

"I think I know where it is" I smiled, patting him on the top of the head on making a trip to the window. "Ah! Just as I suspected!" I laughed, grabbing the shadow by the very tips of its toes.

"How do I get it back on now?" The boy asked, stroking his chin

"I have an idea" I said "But you might not like it."

I quickly retrieved a needle and thread from my sewing kit, being careful to pack everything back into its place as I went. Pulling the shadow onto the boy's foot, I immediately began to stitch the shadow back onto the boy!

"If you don't mind me asking," I pondered, still carefully stitching the boy's shadow back onto his body "Who are you?"  
The boy winced and eventually spoke.

"Pan. Peter Pan." He smiled, a perfect white smile, with dimples forming in his cheeks "And you are?"

"My name is Wendy Darling." I said, finishing the stitches. "There you are, perfect!" I complimented, putting away the sewing equipment. "Where do you live, Peter?"

Peter smiled another huge glossy grin "Look up there" he said pointing out the window "On the second star to the right. It's called Neverland, I only come down here to listen to your stories..."

"I see. And what stories do you come to listen to?" I asked

"Well, today I wanted to find out how Cinderella ended, but usually the ones about me." Peter admitted, staring at the floor.

It had been quiet for a while, when all of the sudden, Peter looked up at me with those huge baby blue eyes, and said "Wendy, will you come to Neverland with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at him and laughed, "Peter…" I sighed "I cannot fly."

"I can teach you!" He exclaimed positively

"I don't think something like that can be taught. And even so, I don't think I'd be very good at it." I retorted

"No one is good at it to begin with, you just have to keep trying." He smiled "Okay, now there are only 3 things you need to fly. Faith, Trust and…" he listed, scratching his head "Oh that's right, pixie dust!"

"But Peter," I breathed "There's no such thing as…"

I was cut off by Peter flying across the room and pressing his hand against my mouth.

"Never" he whispered "Ever say that. Every time someone says that, a fairy falls down dead."

I nodded and he carefully pulled his hand away. He walked over to my window and jumped off the edge and came back holding what appeared to be a tiny ball of light. Upon further inspection, I realised, it was a fairy!

"Her name is Tinkerbell, Tink for short. She has taken care of me since… Since I left for Neverland." Peter sighed

"Hello Tinkerbell" I whispered through a smile, tucking my long brown wavy hair behind my ear. I stared back up at Peter. "Okay" I managed to say after a few seconds "Teach me how to fly, Peter!"


	4. Chapter 4

Flying is such a strange experience. The weightlessness is amazing, the breeze flowing through your hair and all the way down to your feet. We just seemed to get higher and higher and higher. I looked down at my bag to check on Nana, who was nestled in with all of my possessions, sleeping. I then looked back up at Peter and Tinkerbell, who seemed completely calm and collect. I smiled at them both and stared up at the stars, which didn't seem all that out of reach now.

For fifteen years of my life, I had never known what it had felt like to fly, and finally, I was able to live out my dream.  
"THERE IT IS!" Peter yelled pointing North, grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a hug "HOLD ON!"

I immediately tightened my grip around his waist. I noticed Tinkerbell dive into my bag and zip it closed. I did hope she and Nana would be okay in there.

A huge light dawned upon us and an intense wave of heat beat down on our bodies. I nestled my head into Peter's chest and squeezed my eyes together as tightly as I could.

When it became calm again, Peter instantly let me go and Tinkerbell escaped my bag, while Nana didn't seem to noticed and remained asleep for the whole experience.

The landscape was so pure and beautiful. Huge, green hills surrounded by pure green forests with beautiful beaches and clean, blue water. The weather was practically perfect, with tiny, dainty, white clouds in the sky.

I felt Peter's hand around mine and he lead me to a cloud. "Look!" I whispered "It's the Jolly Rodger, Captain Hook!"

Peter laughed "I know." He smiled back "Come on, let's go before the ol' codfish finds us out." He said, pulling me away from the cloud we were resting on.

After hours of walking through jungle, Peter says quietly "Alright, Wendy. Close your eyes."

I immediately obey and feel a blind fold being wrapped around my eyes. "Keep your legs crossed and put your bag in front of you..." I hear him say.

There is silence for a few minutes, "Pet-" I start until I feel myself falling. I let out a wild scream and it feels like I am falling forever, until FINALLY I land safely on what feels like a mattress. I shakily reach for the blindfold and cautiously push it off my eyes and up over my head. I look around to see Peter and six other boys standing anxiously.

"Wendy," Peter said "Meet the Lost Boys."


End file.
